High SchoolThe NCIS Way
by DoodleTaffy
Summary: I know there's already a story wthis theme,but i wanted to do one post Kate.I entered the show after her,nothing against her.ZonyZivaTonyhints.Involves all characters tho, Zony main ones.


A/N: Once again, these characters are not mine. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CBS. So, I know there already is a story with the characters set in High School, but this one does not have Kate in it.(I entered the show middle-end Season 2, I had little knowledge of Kate,so most likely my stories won't have her in them-just for future reference,its nothing 'against' Kate.I put against in quotations b/c u, know-shes not real so technacally I cant have nething against her.)This centers around a friendship of Tiva and possible budding romance.

Ziva met up with Tony just before she lost him in the crowd. They were changing to go to electives, which just happened that they both had French. "Oh Great!" she though when she found out, but really she was glad to have someone she knew with her. It was only their second week of school. The first week everyone was still getting to know each other and the school. They were in the 10th grade this year, it was a good year, they just knew it. Except they had lost their old school in a fire last year do to a prank gone wrong, the boys were sent to Juvenile Detention for five years. The new school was set on a Navy Base; they were always on strict regulations and many staff and/or students there that had some relation to a Navy sailor or an NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service worker.

She also knew Abby had chosen Spanish and all of her other friends were either in Spanish or had already taken/weren't taking a langue this year.

"Well, this'll be fun." Replied Tony once they found the right room.

"Yea, you bet." She said in a sarcastic voice.

She sat her books down and got up to sharpen her pencil. But she stumbled along the way, (she was looking down and had three inch heels on.) which caused her to run straight into Tony. "Well, I guess somebody just can't seem to get their hands off me." He replied smugly. "Um, right. That's exactly it, now get off me." She replied sarcastically, embarrassed and angry with herself.

"Hey, you're the one came on to me." He responded innocently.

"I did not come on to you, I tripped." She said getting angrier.

"Excuse me, but do we have a problem here?" the teacher, Mrs. Shepard asked noticing their banter. "Because if we do, I can easily settle it by calling Mr. Gibbs. You don't want to go to the principle the second week of school do you?"

"Oh, no, there is no problem here, I accidentally fell on her and made her drop her pencil."

"Okay, well while the last few students come in I would like you to take your seats please.

"Yes, mam" replied Ziva. Obediently she and Tony went back to their seats. It was a small class, only 13 people, all Honors English and Math class was the reason for its size. Ziva had just sat down when she realized that she had left her pencil at the pencil sharpener. She was about to notify Mrs. Shepard when Tony stopped her (They sat in front of each other, all the student's seats were alphabetized the first few weeks of school.) and gave her his. "What about yours?" she mouthed, not wanting to get in trouble for talking.

"It's okay, I have another one." He mouthed back. Thanks she replied with a smile.

For the next few minutes they sat there and listened to Mrs. Shepard tell about herself. She was 5' 10", had short red hair, single and previously worked at the federal agency, NCIS. (Which they can call her anytime to come back/ for help and vice versa.) This interested the class. Tony and Ziva especially. With their school now located on a Navy Base they already knew some of their classmates or some of the other teachers had family members that were Navy sailors, but never had they met a NCIS agent, let alone a _former director_ of NCIS.

Ziva, because her father is the president of Moussad, an Israeli ambassador program set up in the U.S. They were involved with most all-federal agencies of the United States. Rarely NCIS. Her brother did date a NCIS agent when Ziva was younger and he shot her since she leaked some of his information. He was a terrorist. He turned his back on his family with the reputation of protecting Israel. NCIS had to shoot him for that, but so Moussad would not sue for an American agent shooting 'unfairly' (they at the time had no proof of his terrorism.) killing a Moussad agent. NCIS made an agreement with Moussad saying that they would tell Moussad Headquarters that Ari shot first, so Gibbs' (also now their principle) shoot would be classified as 'Self Defense'. Luckily for the David family NCIS cooperated, now wants to be an NCIS agent because of their ways of protecting the people, which varied greatly from the ways of Moussad.

Tony was paying attention because his father was an NCIS agent until his mother died and he quit; leaving Tony with his aunt to inherit his wife's fortune set in Italy.

Ziva was so lost in her own thoughts she jumped when the bell rang.

"C'mon, Z let's go!" she heard Tony yell. She was pulled out of her past and back to students leaving the French class.

"Oh, sorry Tony, I was just thinking about something."

"I realized that, what were you thinking about? Or should I say whom? Hmm? It's your crush isn't it? -No it's not Tony. -"Who is he, who?" He asked obviously ignoring her response.

"I was not thinking about my crush, I don't even like anyone right now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now hurry we're going to be late for the meeting in the auditorium." She said grabbing his hand to make him speed up.

He was going to inform her that the whole 10th grade was suppose to beat that meeting, that consisted of about 400 students, and there was no way they'd be late with 398 students and other passengers of the hall in their way. But he didn't because he liked that she was holding his hand.

Soon they met up with their friend Abby and Tim McGee, they were outside the auditorium waiting for Ziva and Tony to arrive. "See, I told you we'd be late." Ziva told Tony as they approached their friends. "Oh, goodness knows where in the school they came from, probably from a class closer to the auditorium." "Okay, whatever" she said rolling her eyes. Abby had a new friend with her, his name was Albert and he was in her Chemistry class with her. He informed Tony and Ziva when they introduced themselves.

"Oooeww! What do we have here?" Abby said her giddily curious voice when she saw Tony and Ziva holding hands.

"What?" Ziva said confused by her comment.

"You know what." Abby replied with a smile as they filed into the auditorium.

"NO I don't, what." She said and when she did she had moved her hand up to point at her and she realized that she had never let go of Tony's hand. "Oh." She said understanding what she _had not_ done. They quickly let go of each other's hand and Tim noticed that when she let go of his hand she was sort of reluctant to do so. He smirked at that.

"Now, what's so funny." Ziva asked.

"Oh nothing." Ziva glared at him. "It's nothing, I promise." He said putting his hand up do defend himself.(Ziva was known to be a violent person.)

Abby and Albert looked at Tim. They took their seats.

"What was it?" Abby whispered.

"I'll tell you later. You too Albert."

She flashed an "Okay" sign with her hand.

The meeting was long and boring, basically the same thing they hear at the beginning of every year except some of the rules were different because of the location of the school and it's 'new members' had some regulations required just for them.

The five friends all groaned once Mr. Gibbs began that section of the speech, but they listened. There was NO way they were going to get in trouble at a Navy Base school.

Soon the meeting was over and it was time to go home.

Abby and McGee drove the same car since they lived in the same neighborhood. Albert rode the bus. And Ziva and Tony had their own cars as well.

"So will you call me Abby?" Ziva asked

"Yea, about 4 o'clock?"

"Sure. Okay, well bye see ya later."

"Bye Tony"

"Bye Z, Bye McGee."

VVVVVVV

The day closed and all the friends when home to do homework and watch their favorite TV show JAG. Tony liked it but he went off to see " The Comeback" with his friend John.

"So, what was it you saw today that made you laugh Tim?" Abby asked on the phone, she had to be careful though because she was on 3-way with Ziva, she knew it had something to do with her. But she said she had to go for a moment so she took advantage of the free time.

"Oh, nothing-just that when Ziva let go of Tony's hand today she was sort of reluctant and disappointed."

"Oh, really!" Abby exclaimed with excitement. "Yeh" she squealed and giggled over the phone. Just the thought that those two liked each other got her excited, she loved playing matchmaker. Plus, she claims there's always been sparks between them since they met two years ago in the eight grade.

"Hey, that's my ear."

"Oh, sorry."

"What, are you guys sorry about?"

"Nothing, so, you like anyone yet Ziva?"

She could hear the curiosity in her voice. "Gosh no! Why is everyone pestering me about that today? First Tony, now you."

"You don't have to get so defensive."  
"You are right, I should not of been so protective, you know how I am."  
"Yea, I do."  
"You know you should go out for Drama and Physiology" McGee chirped in.

"Okay, you must be taking ESP because I was just thinking about taking those. I have to hurry and sign up though because remember they said today that this week is the last week to change you schedule."  
"Yea, I know. Well, I've got everything I wanted so that doesn't apply to me." Tim explained.

"Yep, same here. Got everything I wanted. Yes." Abby said with a snicker.

"Well, I've got to go, I feel as though I'm going to pass out, this week has been real hard on me."

"Okay, well bye Tim."

"Yea, bye Tim."

"Bye Abby, bye Ziva."

"Yea, I have to go to, sorry Abby-ya know, strict bedtime and 'curfew'." She said 'curfew' with a sassy attitude on purpose.

"Ugh, yeah, I know, I hate that. Well bye Ziva."

"Bye Abby."

When she hung up with Abby she checked her clock and called Tony. It was just 9:31;the movie would still be on for another good hour she guessed.

His voice mail picked up. "Hey, Tony, it's me, Ziva. Just wondering how the movie's going. Bye! Talk to you later. 'Click', and she hung up her phone. "Love you." She said out loud with a smile on her face as she climbed into bed.


End file.
